


Among Us: BAU edition

by BrightTerror



Category: Among Us (Video Game), Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Emily and Reid have experience playing the game with Jack and Henry and Garcia, Emily and Reid make gay jokes, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Lesbian Emily Prentiss, Reid is Bi, Team as Family, They all play among us, Video Game: Among Us, cause Emily is a lesbian, the rest dont know how to play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26861974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrightTerror/pseuds/BrightTerror
Summary: The BAU play Among Us with Jack and Henry.
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner & The BAU Team, Emily Prentiss & The BAU Team, Spencer Reid & The BAU Team, You get the point - Relationship
Comments: 22
Kudos: 178





	Among Us: BAU edition

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a 1am text spam to @AppalachianApologies because I couldn't sleep and it somehow turned to this.  
> And credit to her for the Among Us stars format thing.

_DEAD BODY REPORTED_

**_  
_**

**_JJ ❌_ ** **_Henry_ **

**_Hotch_ ** **_Reid_ **

**_Jack_ ** **_Garcia_ **

**_Emily_ ** **_Rossi_ **

**_Morgan_ **

**Henry** : Hotch is sus

**Jack** : saw him vent ngl

**Reid:** sus

**Garcia** : very sus

**Hotch** : what the hell does sus means. 

**Emily** : Sus means suspicious old man. And I agree. He sus

**Rossi:** with what evidence?

**Garcia** : Jack says he saw him vent. 

**Hotch** : you have no evidence. 

**Jack** : I say vote him out. 

**Garcia** : ye

**Reid** : ok

**Emily** : yeet him

**Henry:** ok

**Hotch:** you are literally all profilers. You should know better it’s not me

**_Jack has voted. 7 remaining._ **

**_Henry has voted. 6 remaining._ **

**_Garcia has voted. 5 remaining._ **

**_Reid has voted. 4 remaining._ **

**_Emily has voted. 3 remaining._ **

**_Rossi has voted. 2 remaining._ **

**_Morgan has voted. 1 remaining._ **

**_Hotch has voted. 0 remaining._ **

. 。 • ﾟ 。 .

. . 。 。 . 

. 。 ඞ 。 . • •

ﾟ Hotch was not an Impostor. 。 .

' 2 Impostors remain 。

ﾟ . . , . .

**_EMERGENCY MEETING_ ** **_  
_**

**_JJ ❌_ ** **_Henry_ **

**_Hotch ❌_ ** **_Reid_ **

**_Jack_ ** **_Garcia_ **

**_Emily_ ** **_Rossi_ **

**_Morgan_ ** **_  
_**

**Jack** : idk Morgan has been too quiet. 

**Reid:** Sus

**Garcia** : very sus

**Emily** : Morgan how dare you let us kill Hotch

**Morgan** : Wait there’s a chat option?

**Rossi** : That's half the game, Morgan. Even I know that

**Morgan** : it’s not me. I don’t know how this game works. 

**Henry** : fine. We’ll skip ****

**_Henry has voted. 6 remaining._ **

**_Garcia has voted. 5 remaining._ **

**_Reid has voted. 4 remaining._ **

**_Emily has voted. 3 remaining._ **

**_Rossi has voted. 2 remaining._ **

**_Jack has voted. 1 remaining._ **

**_Morgan has voted. 0 remaining._ **

. 。 • ﾟ 。 .

. . 。 。 . 

. 。 ඞ 。 . • •

ﾟ •*^~ No one was Ejected. (Skipped) *^•’

' 。

ﾟ . . , . .

**_DEAD BODY REPORTED_ ** **_  
_**

**_JJ ❌_ ** **_Henry_ **

**_Hotch ❌_ ** **_Reid_ **

**_Jack_ ** **_Garcia_ **

**_Emily_ ** **_Rossi ❌_ **

**_Morgan_ ** **_  
_**

**Garcia** : noooo who killed our pasta dad >:/

**Reid:** Another of my father figures killed. Homophobic. 

**_Hotch_ ** _❌: I can type when dead?_

**Emily:** You can’t use the it’s homophobic card at every inconvenience Reid. 

**Emily** : Only I can do that. 

**_JJ❌:_ ** _yeah. Ghost chat._

**Morgan** : I was with Garcia. We were at electrical. 

**_Rossi_ ** _❌ : Reid should not play the abandoned dad card. Now I want to cook him pasta._

**Garcia** : yeah it’s not Morgan. 

**Henry:** Where was the body?

**Jack** : where

**Emily** : idk I was at wiring 

**Reid:** Sus 

**Emily:** ? Reid where were u

**Henry** : spencer was with me

**Jack** : Sus

**Garcia:** Emily did you kill our dads? 

**Morgan** : vote her out. 

**Reid** : ok

**Henry** : ok

**Jack:** ok

**Garcia** : ok

**_Henry has voted. 5 remaining._ **

**_Garcia has voted. 4 remaining._ **

**_Reid has voted. 3 remaining._ **

**_Emily has voted. 2 remaining._ **

**_Jack has voted. 1 remaining._ **

**_Morgan has voted. 0 remaining._ **

. 。 • ﾟ 。 .

. . 。 。 . 

. 。 ඞ 。 . • •

ﾟ Emily was An Impostor. 。 .

' 1 Impostor remains 。

ﾟ . . , . .

**_DEAD BODY REPORTED_ ** **_  
_**

**_JJ ❌_ ** **_Henry_ **

**_Hotch ❌_ ** **_Reid_ **

**_Jack_ ** **_Garcia_ **

**_Emily ❌_ ** **_Rossi ❌_ **

**_Morgan ❌_ ** **_  
_**

**Garcia** : My chocolate thunder was killed. Who was it? 

**Jack:** weren’t you with him?

**_Morgan_ ** _❌: that little shit. Betrayal._

**Henry** : Sus

**Reid:** sus

**_Rossi❌:_ ** _Emily nice to see you here after you killed me._

**Garcia:** I was looking at the cameras and when I turned I saw him dead

**_Emily❌:_ ** _Listen. You were alone and I needed to keep my body count. I killed JJ too. Sorry luv._

**Reid:** I would say Sus but I know Garcia would have come up with a better lie if she was actually lying. She lives with computers. She would know

**_JJ❌:_ ** _You were the one who killed me??? Utmost BETRAYAL_

**Henry:** So, I was with Spence. And it wasn’t Garcia. 

**_Hotch❌:_** _Ar_ _e you telling me my own flesh and blood turned against me and it was him all along. Rude_

**Garcia:** Jack you’ve been quiet. 

**Reid** : Sus

**Henry:** Sus

**Garcia has voted. 3 remaining.**

**Reid Has voted. 2 remaining.**

**Henry has voted. 1 remaining.**

**Jack has voted. 0 remaining.**

. 。 • ﾟ 。 .

. . 。 。 . 

. 。 ඞ 。 . • •

ﾟ Jack was An Impostor. 。 .

' 0 Impostors remain 。

ﾟ . . , . .  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I have been obsessed with Criminal minds for a bit and now with the game so i couldn't stop thinking about them playing it.  
> If people like this I might make a part 2 but I dont know. 
> 
> You know the drill, if you like it please leave a comment!  
> Have an amazing day! 
> 
> Tumblr: @BrightTerror


End file.
